E-mail messages often include attachments, such as files. Attached files can have any of a variety of file formats suitable for delivery of, for example, text, audio, images, video, etc. A recipient of an e-mail that includes an attachment initiates actions to open the e-mail and to open the attachment to the e-mail. Opening the attachment often entails retrieving the attachment from an e-mail server or storage device. The recipient can then open the attachment, using, for example, a software program associated with the format of the retrieved file (e.g., using a word processing program to open a word processing file, using a spreadsheet program to open a spreadsheet file, etc.) Aspects of the present invention relate to managing e-mails in a computer system.